<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sister Avatar (Old Version) by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906202">Sister Avatar (Old Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters of the Avatar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Gen, Older Sister, Siblings, What-If, alternative universe, younger sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Aang freezes himself, but his two sisters too? What chaos can insue from the whole mess that the Avatar has created by bringing his siblings a hundred years foward with him? Time to torment Aang, Katara and Sokka and Zuko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s), Aang (Avatar) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sisters of the Avatar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Focus on Female Characters, Platonic Relationships, Siblings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This was inspired by the stories I read where the Avatar's sister showed up and she was the Avatar. I found myself asking how Aang's sibling might actually be alive after a hundred years. I'm planning on eventually rewriting this under the title of 'Sisters of the Avatar' and then continue the series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iana and Dami were flying on Iana's Flying Bison from the Western Air temple. They were flying to the Southern Air temple to show Aang Dami's Flying Bison, which she had just received. The little bison lay on top of the other bison in the saddle because it was still small and couldn't fly long distances… and it fit nicely into the back of the saddle.</p><p>At least that was what Iana had told Dami. She hadn't told the little girl that their brother had been told the most important thing in his young life… that he was the Avatar. They had also made it clear sometime later that Aang's Airbending was not advancing like it should have and there was a possibility that he would be sent away from his guardian.</p><p>Iana was going to try to cheer up her little brother and then glanced back at Dami… she was six years old and had a very similar experience as Aang when he bonded with his Flying Bison. Which made her big sister laugh… but have a serious face when she found out. Her sister was a long way from actually being able to use the Air moves correctly.</p><p>As she got near the temple, she saw a Flying Bison suddenly take off from the ground and she gasped, seeing Aang taking off. She turned her bison to hurry after the boy. "Aang… what are you doing!"</p><p>"I'm running away!" the boy sobbed. "They want to send me away, so I'm going away!"</p><p>"Aang… that isn't…" but she found herself interrupted by Dami, who was holding two flying lemurs that she had become friends with.</p><p>"We run away too!" the little girl chirped.</p><p>"No!" the boy snapped, not looking his sister in the face.</p><p>"No… we're going to follow you," the older girl said. "We are family… thus we go with."</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>…</p><p>Iana watched as the boy slipped into a deep sleep as he was flying. She was concerned with the fact that storm clouds were rising. She tried calling out to him, but then lighting suddenly striked through the air. Then to their shock and dismay they felt water surrounding them and she panicked, wishing to get Dami to the surface. However, suddenly there was a glow and she found herself, her brother and sister, three Flying Bison and two lemurs frozen in the ice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka was not happy with Katara's magic as he called it. First, she had lost her temper and caused a huge iceberg to break and cause a huge tidal wave. Then she found a boy of all things in the ice and decided to break him out of the ice formation. Then there was a huge blast of air shooting up into the air, seemingly full of power. Then the boy appeared and landed near them, unconscious and when he came to the first words out of his mouth were about going peng</p><p>Sokka was not happy with Katara's <em>magic </em>as he called it. First, she had lost her temper and caused a <em>huge </em>iceberg to break and cause a <em>huge </em>tidal wave. Then she found a <em>boy</em> of all things in the ice and decided to <em>break</em> him out of the ice formation. Then there was a <em>huge </em>blast of air shooting up into the air, seemingly full of power. Then the boy appeared and landed near them, unconscious and when he came to the first words out of his mouth were about going penguin sledding.</p><p>"Aang… you shouldn't bother our rescuers," a woman's voice said from behind the ice rift that had been formed from the explosion. The boy suddenly sneezed and ended up launching himself into the air and landing on the other side, making Katara and Sokka raise their eyebrows and climb over.</p><p>"He's an Airbender…"</p><p>"Katara… there are no more Airbenders… everyone knows…" Sokka stopped when he saw five animals of varying sizes and two girls, one an older teenager and an eight year old dressed in red robes. "But they sure think the are…"</p><p>"I am an Airbender…" Aang commented in confusion.</p><p>"Sure you are…" Sokka suddenly got a wide look on his face and pointed his finger at the three. "Wait… your spies for the Fire Nation!"</p><p>"I know that water and fire are opposites, but…" the woman sighed. "Seriously, what is up with this clashing with them like this?"</p><p>"What do you mean clashing with them! There's been a war for over a hundred years! How can you not know about it!" the boy snapped.</p><p>Aang and the girl glanced at each other, but the little one pouted. "Airbenders are friends with all… why would there be war."</p><p>"All right… I'll take it as if you guys are from Airbending tribe that missed out that last hundred years, but the Avatar has gone missing and the Fire Nation is trying to take control over <em>everything</em>!"</p><p>"But I <em>have </em>friends in the Fire Nation," the boy with the arrow on his head frowned. "There is no war going on."</p><p>"That is unless…" Katara started. "How long have you been in there?"</p><p>"Obviously my brother and sister and I have been frozen for a hundred years," the girl said.</p><p>"Hey… do you know the Avatar!" Katara became excited.</p><p>"Knock it off Katara…"</p><p>"We know him," the girl grinned.</p><p>"We do?" the little girl gave her older sister a shocked look.</p><p>"Well… you've met him before," the older girl sighed. "This is my little sister Dami and I am Iana… you've already met Aang."</p><p>"Well… I can't say that I <em>know </em>the Avatar sis…" Aang said, rubbing his head. "I mean… it could be said that I've met people who've met him… but I wasn't ever able to actually meet him."</p><p>The older girl shook her head. "Apologies for my brother. He's…"</p><p>"A brother?" Katara finished, not letting Iana get out what she had wanted to say to them. "I'm Katara and this is my obnoxious thinks he's running an army of toddlers to protect us while the older warriors are away brother Sokka."</p><p>The girl and Aang suddenly bowed their heads and Dami watched, then startled and made a bow herself. Meanwhile, Sokka had headed back over. He frowned at everything and shook his head. "Well, guess what… we have <em>no</em> way to get back to land because <em>Katara </em>lost her temper and broke everything with her <em>magic</em>."</p><p>"It isn't magic!" Katara snapped.</p><p>"We could ride Appa… my Flying Bison…" the boy chimed in.</p><p>"Sure… the bison can fly!" Sokka said, not realizing that the two bigger creatures had positioned themselves on the edge and a littler one was helped up into the saddle. Iana got onto hers with Dami and Katara climbed onto Appa with Aang. They looked at him expectantly, her arms crossed. "Oh… fine!"</p><p>"Appa, yip yip!" Aang laughed and the flying bison made a jump, followed afterwards by Iana's. Sokka found himself getting splashed twice.</p><p>"Sure… they can fly!" Sokka scowled. "My sister can fly too!"</p><p>"Look," Iana stated. "Appa and Ishie were frozen for a long time… their muscles need to thaw out."</p><p>"Sure…" Sokka growled.</p><p>uin sledding. "Aang… you shouldn't bother our rescuers," a woman's voice said from behind the ice rift that had been formed from the explosion. The boy suddenly sneezed and ended up launching himself into the air and landing on the other side, making Katara and Sokka raise their eyebrows and climb over. "He's an Airbender…" "Katara… there are no more Airbenders… everyone knows…" Sokka stopped when he saw five animals of varying sizes and two girls, one an older teenager and an eight year old dressed in red robes. "But they sure think the are…" "I am an Airbender…" Aang commented in confusion. "Sure you are…" Sokka suddenly got a wide look on his face and pointed his finger at the three. "Wait… your spies for the Fire Nation!" "I know that water and fire are opposites, but…" the woman sighed. "Seriously, what is up with this clashing with them like this?" "What do you mean clashing with them! There's been a war for over a hundred years! How can you not know about it!" the boy snapped. Aang and the girl glanced at each other, but the little one pouted. "Airbenders are friends with all… why would there be war." "All right… I'll take it as if you guys are from Airbending tribe that missed out that last hundred years, but the Avatar has gone missing and the Fire Nation is trying to take control over everything!" "But I have friends in the Fire Nation," the boy with the arrow on his head frowned. "There is no war going on." "That is unless…" Katara started. "How long have you been in there?" "Obviously my brother and sister and I have been frozen for a hundred years," the girl said. "Hey… do you know the Avatar!" Katara became excited. "Knock it off Katara…" "We know him," the girl grinned. "We do?" the little girl gave her older sister a shocked look. "Well… you've met him before," the older girl sighed. "This is my little sister Dami and I am Iana… you've already met Aang." "Well… I can't say that I know the Avatar sis…" Aang said, rubbing his head. "I mean… it could be said that I've met people who've met him… but I wasn't ever able to actually meet him." The older girl shook her head. "Apologies for my brother. He's…" "A brother?" Katara finished, not letting Iana get out what she had wanted to say to them. "I'm Katara and this is my obnoxious thinks he's running an army of toddlers to protect us while the older warriors are away brother Sokka." The girl and Aang suddenly bowed their heads and Dami watched, then startled and made a bow herself. Meanwhile, Sokka had headed back over. He frowned at everything and shook his head. "Well, guess what… we have no way to get back to land because Katara lost her temper and broke everything with her magic." "It isn't magic!" Katara snapped. "We could ride Appa… my Flying Bison…" the boy chimed in. "Sure… the bison can fly!" Sokka said, not realizing that the two bigger creatures had positioned themselves on the edge and a littler one was helped up into the saddle. Iana got onto hers with Dami and Katara climbed onto Appa with Aang. They looked at him expectantly, her arms crossed. "Oh… fine!" "Appa, yip yip!" Aang laughed and the flying bison made a jump, followed afterwards by Iana's. Sokka found himself getting splashed twice. "Sure… they can fly!" Sokka scowled. "My sister can fly too!" "Look," Iana stated. "Appa and Ishie were frozen for a long time… their muscles need to thaw out." "Sure…" Sokka growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Information Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara was quite excited to have met the three Airbenders. The village didn't have many people who were close to her age to interact with, close being over the age of sixty and under the age of ten. Of course, Dami didn't seem yo count, as she was very likely under the age of ten. It was also refreshing to be able to talk to another girl near her age about girl things.</p><p>When it came to girl things, Gran-Gran was alright, but the fact was, she was much older and tended to listen and then give the advice needed to be heard, instead of just listening and providing a shoulder to lean on. Well, Gran-Gran was supportive, but not in the kind of way that was critical about things in an effort to make one succeed… at least as much as one could do in the South Pole.</p><p>"So… how old are you Iana?" Katara asked.</p><p>"I'm eight!" Dami volunteered.</p><p>Aang let go of the reins, apparently not wanting to be upstaged by his little sister. "I'm twelve!"</p><p>"Yeah…" Sokka stated. "Katara is two years older then you… she's fourteen and I'm a year older."</p><p>Iana glanced at her little brother and saw the look in his eyes. "It isn't a good idea to date girls who are older then you…"</p><p>"Hey! I wasn't trying to flirt with you!" Sokka snapped, not noticing that Aang had gone back dejectedly to the head of Appa. "You know… I could boomerang you from here! If it weren't for the fact you were a girl!"</p><p>"I am a hundred and eighteen…" Iana commented, causing her brother to glance up at her with some hope in his eyes. "But physically I am eighteen. I also don't think you could hit me with your weapon… I dare you to throw it at me and try."</p><p>"Fine!" Sokka stuck out his tongue and swung out his weapon.</p><p>"Sokka!" Katara freaked, but she shouldn't have worried about Iana, as the boomerang was carried by a sudden gust of wind straight back at Sokka, causing him to duck and his boomerang to clatter to the ground.</p><p>"I thought that Airbenders were supposed to be peaceful!" Sokka snapped at the girl, scooping up his weapons.</p><p>"We are…" Aang commented. "But you aimed at her so she defended."</p><p>"She dared me!" Sokka stated, glaring at the older girl.</p><p>"Sokka… she did that because you were bragging… really, you shouldn't have gone and made a fool of yourself like that!"</p><p>"Says the person who let me bait her into her temper tantrum earlier," Sokka suddenly saw his sister smiling. "What?"</p><p>"You just admitted that your side of the argument was wrong,"</p><p>"What!" Sokka turned to the only boy there. "You saw that! She wrong, isn't she!"</p><p>"I wasn't there when you argued, but past experience when I've argued with either of my sisters… they're always right…" Aang commented.</p><p>"Do you have any special abilities Iana?" Katara asked.</p><p>"I can tell what people's soul scent is. Yours smells like sakura and lilac. Your brother smells like salt and elm…"</p><p>"Actually… I meant… if you're a Master Airbender… would you be able to teach me to Waterbend properly?"</p><p>Iana blinked a couple of times. "Child… Airbending and Waterbending are just not the same thing."</p><p>"So… what is this soul scent?" Sokka asked, quite bored.</p><p>"Soul scent is what a person naturally smells like. When two people's soul scents blend well together… they are likely to get along well with each other."</p><p>"Yeah… I'm to believe that," Sokka chuckled. "What are your guys' scents?"</p><p>"I can't smell my own, but Aang's is oranges and crème, while Dami… hers is a treat we call cloud puffs and moon peaches," Iana laughed.</p><p>"Enough on this subject!" Aang commented. "This is boring!"</p><p>"Kissing boring!" Dami commented, mimicking her older brother.</p><p>"What would you know about kissing?" Aang stated, his eyes wide</p><p>"What would you?" Katara asked, not realizing that Aang had turned around, his cheeks on fire. But his sister realized this was happening. She would have a talk with her brother later.</p><p>"So… what is this war about?" she asked.</p><p>"It's been going on for a hundred years. The Fire Nation is trying to eradicate all the other nations," Sokka shrugged. "They've already made it so no Airbenders can be found."</p><p>Dami didn't hear this because she was busy playing with the flying lemurs. Aang didn't hear because he had his mind else where, on guiding Appa, penguin sledding and one other thing… plus, they were nearing the land near the Southern Water Tribe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ice Villager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iana was concerned with the fact that her brother and sister might find out the truth of the matter that they were most likely the last Airbenders ever left alive. This made her mind quite sad as she knew that eventually Aang would find out that his mentor was dead and wouldn't be able to help them in the journey ahead.</p><p>Also, Dami was in need of an Airbending master to teach her, someone who was preferably not one of the siblings… Iana had not quite reached the stage of mastery, but Aang had… yet she found that he was to immature and young to help their little sister learn to master the art of Airbending… which left it up to her until Aang could be considered mature enough, if that could ever happen.</p><p>She also had concerns about Aang's crush on Katara. No, it was more then a mere childish crush… it was a full blown first love. The soul smells of Katara and Aang didn't mix very well, at least in her opinion that was. Katara had a more mature soul smell to her, while Aang had a… well, one wouldn't call it immature, but more of an innocence about it that wasn't compatible with Katara's knowledge of the world.</p><p>Perhaps this would change… but she hoped her little brother never lost the ideal that killing was not the way to ever go… but from the looks of things, if the world was to survive, he might have to go ahead and kill. And this thought worried her beyond anything she could think of.</p><p>However, all this was washed away as they came to the ice village and she had to bite her lip. She had seen the ice village in its glory days, unlike Aang, and was able to see the decay and destitution that was about the whole place. She was sad that it had fallen from its glory days, though it possibly could never compare to that of the North.</p><p>"Katara dear… I am assuming… since you needed a Water Bending master… that there are none here anymore," the woman asked.</p><p>"No… they killed off a whole bunch of them when my Grandma was young. I'm the last one," Katara frowned.</p><p>"You almost weren't," Sokka muttered.</p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Dami asked.</p><p>"I have the feeling that this is not a subject for young ears," Iana muttered sadly.</p><p>"Hey… I am not that young," Aang was a bit bitter.</p><p>"I think that she was referring to your sister," Katara commented. "I think that you need to realize… it really isn't something that she should hear… and Sokka and I would rather not talk about."</p><p>"Come on… I am guessing that we'll need to introduce you to Gran Gran," Sokka muttered none too enthusiastically. He led them to where an old lady stood, her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Who are these strangers?" the old woman asked.</p><p>"They're Airbenders Gran Gran," Katara smiled at the old woman… meaning it was likely that the woman was their grandmother.</p><p>"Not possible… there have been none for over a hundred years," the woman stated.</p><p>"Not possible… how can their not be Airbenders," Aang muttered in confusion.</p><p>"Ssshh Aang. We were frozen in an iceberg for a long time… we do not know what has transpired. Perhaps the elder of this village could fill us in?" Iana asked.</p><p>"I believe you need to know," the woman nodded her head to Iana. When Aang followed, she shook her head. "Adults only child."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dami at Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dami had never really gotten to see snow before like she did in the South Pole. All of the snow at the temple wasn't really anything that was easy for a child her age to play with. That was because they were out of reach and in places that the adults told them really weren't safe to go. So the first thing she did was scoop the cold, wet snow into her hands and startled as it felt so cold.</p>
<p>She then giggled at this and was surprised when Aang threw a snowball at the back of her head. Of course, his real target had been Sokka, but she had stood up at the wrong time. So, instead Sokka was caught in a Dami avalanche as she suddenly sneezed as she was turning to throw a snowball at her brother, causing the snowball to hit its target and her and Sokka to crash in the wall.</p>
<p>She also was finally getting to make new friends just like her older brother and sister did when they had traveled about. Aang had told her many stories about him and Bumi going on the rampage through the child Earthbenders home city. She hoped to eventually go all the places that her brother had gone before. Of course, the concept of war wasn't really one that Dami happened to have explained to her, the nomad children were that sheltered.</p>
<p>She didn't know who had started the sliding down of Appa's tail… it was probably one Aang as the most likely culprit, but she decided to take Rimia on the sliding journey of the tail and ended up doing so just as Appa decided to sneeze. Ti and Mi, the twin Flying Lemurs who were riding on her shoulders screamed in dismay as Rimia went flying through the air… only to land with a soft thud.</p>
<p>It was then that Aang was invited by Katara to go Penguin sliding. Dami wanted to go too, but the words out of Aang's mouth were… what else, that she was too little. This caused her to pout about the whole situation. Sokka then went to gather his <em>men </em>into formation for battle practice. This delighted Dami and she joined in.</p>
<p>"Now men…" Sokka started, only to pause when he saw Dami with them. "Alright… what are you doing here… you're a woman…"</p>
<p>"I can help too!" Dami chimed in, a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Do you know how to fight?" Sokka asked, trying to persuade the female that had joined their ranks.</p>
<p>"I know how to Airbend… does that count?" Dami asked.</p>
<p>Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but then shook his head. A small boy raised his hand. "I am not taking questions yet."</p>
<p>"But I've got to go to the bathroom!" the boy suddenly stood up and did a little dance.</p>
<p>"Fine, go… does anyone <em>else </em>need a potty break?" Sokka asked. The little boys nodded their heads and suddenly ran off leaving Sokka with Dami. He raised his hands in the air. "Well at least you didn't desert me… though I don't know what exactly that says!"</p>
<p>"I think you're cute," Dami commented.</p>
<p>Sokka's eye suddenly twitched. "I'm what? Sure…" Sokka growled. "Like pretty, darling, lovable…"</p>
<p>"No… charming, endearing, appealing in nature," Dami commented.</p>
<p>Sokka's mouth dropped. "Should a kid like you know words like that?"</p>
<p>"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to, but not the things I <em>really </em>want to know… like that word war… no one's explained that to me…" Dami commented, smiling as she did so, being cute… as in the charming, endearing, appealing kind…</p>
<p>"You are so not lovable…" Sokka commented. "Well… I haveto say… your sister needs to tell you… she'd skin me alive if I did tell you without her permission… and I think that she could possibly do it… considering the incident with the boomerang. I can't believe that she thought I was trying to flirt with her. Maybe I should just to get on her nerves… that might not be a bad idea…"</p>
<p>"Your weird," was Dami's response. Ti and Mi went and perched on Sokka's shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Discussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iana followed Kanna into the igloo and sat down across from the old woman. The first words out of the old woman's mouth hurt somewhat. "Understand that I am not very trusting person of outsiders. If Katara and Sokka had not verified that you were indeed in the iceberg, I would have taken you as the grandchild of the Avatar who so shamelessly abandoned our people, not to mention your own."</p><p>"How do you say that the avatar abandoned us?" Iana asked, knowing that if Aang had heard these words from the old woman, he would not have taken them very well.</p><p>"The war has been going on for a good hundred years. The Southern Water tribe was decimated and we lost all of our benders until Katara was born. Her mother pretended when word got out of us having one, to be the water bender and thus was killed instead of my granddaughter."</p><p>"Where are the men of the tribe… not to mention the children Sokka and Katara's age?"</p><p>"None… there never were any. As for the men, they took off to aide the Earth Nation in the battle against the Fire Nation, though little good our ships will do against that iron monstrosity that they call a ship."</p><p>"And the Air Nomads?"</p><p>"All the stories say that all the Air Temples, the Fire Nation killed off the entire population, all the women and children and men, not leaving a single survivor. However… there may be some scattered across the lands. Air Benders were also known as the Air Nomads for a reason."</p><p>"Why is the Fire Nation doing this?"</p><p>"Because they can Sozin was power hungry and started a whole onslaught by those who were also power hungry. This includes his own kin… all Fire Nation are scum."</p><p>"Not the previous Avatar. I met him when I was really small child. Surely if Sozin's descendants are one way, his are another."</p><p>"I see that Air Benders are filled with hope… you wouldn't happen to know where the Avatar might be, if he is alive. We need him,"</p><p>"Yes… I have an idea," Iana started. "I know exactly who he is and where to find him."</p><p>Kanna narrowed her eyes, realizing that the young woman had something important to say. "How would you know this when you were stuck in an iceberg for such a long time… unless… no, it can't be… you must mean something else."</p><p>A loud noise then came from the outside, a loud rumbling sound and yelling. Iana and the old woman hurried outside. "Dami… where is Aang?"</p><p>"He went Penguin sledding with Katara and wouldn't take me," the little girl pouted.</p><p>Sokka held onto the small hand of the child with one of his gloved hand and pointed to the sky with the other, where a flare was going off. "Look what that moron did? Any fire Nation vessel within distance will see that and come knocking on our door."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Semi Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dami's eyes went wide as she watched the flare go up. She turned to Sokka. "What is that?"</p><p>"That is what is called a flare. Aang and Katara most likely went and played around on that Fire Nation ship wreck and set it off. Men, we need to get ready for an attack," Sokka yelled at the boys. However, the only one who stood to attention was Dami, which caused Sokka to narrow his eyes. "Great… the men in this tribe are a bunch of sissies…"</p><p>"Aang has done dumb things before, but…" Iana turned to Kanna. "I would wish to apologize for his behavior, but I know that there is no apology that will make up for this."</p><p>"You seem to have sensibility, but your brother, he does not…" Kanna glared at Iana. "Was he the reason that you ended up frozen?"</p><p>Iana glanced at the ground, but Dami was more out with the truth then her older sister, possibly due to the fact she didn't understand the situation. "Aang was running away and we followed. I was supposed to show him ##."</p><p>Kanna looked at the Flying Bison at which Dami was pointing. "Was that the only reason, or was there another?"</p><p>"Aang was to be transferred from one temple to another for his studies… the Elders saw it fit that he should be moved…"</p><p>"Then this helps my decision," Kanna closed her eyes. This was stated just as Katara and Aang peeked around the corner of the entrance to the ice village. "I know you are both there."</p><p>Both children came forward sheepishly and stood in front of the two. She then looked at the two. "I can not let you stay here Aang. You've endangered us all."</p><p>"Then I'll leave too!" Katara suddenly exclaimed. "I am as much at fault as he is and I knew better. Plus, he promised that I would be able to find a Waterbending teacher."</p><p>Sokka gave her a look that asked how dare she betray her own tribe, however, before the boy could speak, Aang bowed to the old lady and Katara. "I shall not separate you from your family. That is wrong for me to do that. Instead of taking you to one, I will bring one here and in doing so I shall not set foot within a certain distance of the village."</p><p>"Grandma…" Katara defiantly was not happy with the words Aang gave her and had tears in her eyes. "What about them? They've done nothing wrong."</p><p>"They do not have to leave now, though I too do not believe in separating families… however, they are free to stay and rest awhile, but they will eventually have to leave… for when the Fire Nation comes, their lives as Airbenders still alive will be in more danger then ours. Believe me… I would rather extend friendship to you like in the old days, however… for your own safety…"</p><p>"Iana… Dami… it's my fault. I need some time to think about… things," Aang didn't dare look up from the snow covered ground. "When I have, I will rejoin you."</p><p>"I understand," Iana had tears in her eyes; however, it was Dami who was sobbing right into Sokka's parka. Everyone watched him leave and felt as if something was missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cracked Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iana was not happy with the whole situation. She then turned to Kanna and whispered to here. "There is something that I need to tell you… things you as the one leading your tribe with the men gone need to know."</p><p>"Child… does this have to do with the Avatar?" Kanna whispered back. "Iana nodded her head and the grandmotherly woman motioned her over to the side. "What is it that you wished to tell me?"</p><p>"You assumed when I told you that Aang was to go to another temple to train, it was possibly from the fact that he had gotten into trouble, or something along those lines. It was possibly from something I said to you off handedly,"</p><p>"Are you trying to tell me that isn't the case?"</p><p>"Only part of it really… the trouble maker they felt was his mentor and that his mentor was not teaching him Airbending as fast as he should be taught Airbending," Iana sighed. "See… they made the mistake of telling the Avatar who he was when he was twelve… and the Avatar wasn't the mentor in this case."</p><p>Kanna's eyes glinted with anger, suddenly realizing what Iana was saying, but the anger was not directed at the Airbender. "They must not have been in their right minds for this to have happened. Why tell him so soon… and I apologize for treating him the way I have."</p><p>"There is nothing to apologize for grandmother of the Water Tribe… you acted in what you felt was the best interest of everyone… Aang does have some major growing up to do to fulfill his destiny… and it is unfortunate that he is as young as he is."</p><p>"Yes," Kanna shook her head. "Still, why do that to a child? Shove the worlds troubles on him at such a young age unless need be?"</p><p>"Because… in the letter they sent us, they said that they told him sooner rather then later because they received news that something bad was going to happen… perhaps the deaths of all the other Airbenders was foreshadowed and allowed for him to escape…"</p><p>"These are dark times," Kanna muttered. Suddenly, a crack appeared in the wall where Sokka was standing with Dami. Mutterings came from the villagers about what was going on.</p><p>"Sokka!" Katara called out. "Move!"</p><p>"I'm standing my ground," Sokka snapped.</p><p>"This isn't the time for bravado," Iana commented. Whatever it is, it is big!"</p><p>She then found herself moving up the wall to the top, then across to where Sokka and Dami were standing and tugged them to the other side of the wall, away from the crack. Sokka was livid and glared at her. "Hey!"</p><p>It was then that a shadow loomed out of the mist and the crack in the wall grew longer and started to break the ice apart. Sokka's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, but he quickly closed it, then he said aloud. "Perhaps it was a good idea to move us."</p><p>The massive iron ship suddenly had the front of it crash into the wall and then slam down. Out stepped four of the Fire Nation soldiers. The first and foremost stated aloud. "Where is the Avatar?"</p><p>Sokka pulled back his boomerang and let it fly, hitting the person in the back of the head. This caused the person to get hit in the back of the head again as he turned to look at Sokka. The Water Tribe boy pulled down one of his eyelids and stuck out his tongue at the solider as he caught his boomerang. However, the person he attacked suddenly yelled and let out a blast of fire towards their relative direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I am Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first the female Airbender thought that the fire blast was aimed right at them and had braced herself to pull the other two away from the incoming flames. However, to her astonishment, having gleaned the idea from Kanna that the Fire Nation had become quite brutal, she found the ball of fire heading below them and into the ice wall, causing her to lose her footing and fall into the mass of snow at the bottom.</p><p>Sokka's warrior markings wept off as the wet snow clung to his face. He made to go after the Fire Nation Culprit, however, he found Dami on top of him, making this task not possible. She had tears in her eyes and turned to the attacker, not fully understanding what was going on. "Aren't all the nation's friends with each other?"</p><p>Laughter sprung up from the attacker's men as he spoke. "I want the Avatar."</p><p>"But Avatar Ruku's dead. I don't know who the next Avatar is," Dami's lip quivered, her eyes filled with confusion.</p><p>"You're an Airbender, or course you know who he is," the person snapped. "How else could there be Airbenders unless you are the grandchildren of said Avatar?"</p><p>Dami's crying stopped as her confusion grew, her question coming from this confusion. "Avatar Ruku's our grandfather?"</p><p>A fireball suddenly shot near her and Sokka causing Dami to grab hold of the other boy and start crying again. Sokka flung his boomerang again, anger in his eyes. This was due to the fact he still couldn't get up to attack the guy again. However, the person dodged it twice. "Did you actually think that trick would work twice?"</p><p>"You forgot I'm an Airbender," Iana stated as the boomerang came back, hitting the person on the third, forth and fifth time around, causing his helmet to spin. He removed it and flung it away from himself, revealing that his eye had a burn scar over it. Steam came from his nostrils. Iana raised her eyebrows. "I see that you are still a boy that gives into your emotions easily… shame."</p><p>"I may be young, but I can still take on that old man of an Avatar," the boy snapped.</p><p>"Why does he have that hurt?" Dami was suddenly not crying again, referring to the scar on the young Firebender's face.</p><p>"I'm the Avatar," Iana suddenly stated, causing Sokka's jaw to drop.</p><p>The person let out a breath of mirth. "Seriously, no… the Avatar's male."</p><p>"Perhaps it's come full cycle again," Iana contained her emotions.</p><p>The boy grinned. "Please… we would have known and seen other Avatar's cycles. I think not."</p><p>"Then perhaps they lied about the Avatar being male in the first place," Iana commented.</p><p>"You're not old enough," came the statement as the golden eyes narrowed. The other soldiers were laughing again.</p><p>"Perhaps I've been frozen the past hundred years," Iana suddenly smirked. She saw Katara blink a couple of times, realization starting to come to her.</p><p>Dami, not realizing what her sister was doing, looked up at her, then at the Fire Nation boy. She then stood up and pointed to her chest. "I am the Avatar."</p><p>Iana's face suddenly changed as the younger Airbender had thrown a hitch into her plan. "Dami…"</p><p>"Ahh… yes… his two granddaughters are masquerading to protect their relative. Loyalty is a good thing, but only when it is to the right person," the boy smirked. Iana noticed that his words' had some sort of further meaning to them.</p><p>"I shall protect the village," Iana flatly stated.</p><p>"Do you two not think that the best way to do that is surrender and become my prisoners… bait for the Avatar… so to speak? If you don't… think of the damage this village will sustain in a fight?" the boy continued to smirk.</p><p>"You only need one of us," Iana stated, only to be foiled by her ever determined little sister yet again.</p><p>"Me too…"</p><p>"Take them," the boy stated, a glint in his eyes of pride.</p><p>"Don't fight them Sokka," Iana gave a half hearted smirk. "This is for the best, believe me."</p><p>Sokka couldn't help frowning as the older girls hands were tied behind her back by tow of the soldiers and another hoisted Dami into his arms. As Iana bordered behind the boy, she frowned. "Cinnamon and sandalwood… not a fierce combination." However, no one heard her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aang the Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cogs in Sokka's mind were reeling with ideas on what to do. Foremost on his mind was that he should have stepped in to rescue Iana and Dami before whoever it was took off with them. However, his mind was thinking over what was said by Iana and that boy from the Fire Nation. If he had intervened, would there actually have been major, hard to repair damage to the village, or worse… injury or death.</p><p>"Aang doesn't know does he… that his sister's have been taken captive?" was the first words out of Sokka's mouth.</p><p>"Duh Sokka. He wouldn't know," Katara's tone wasn't a very happy one with her brother. This caused Sokka to glance over at where Katara was.</p><p>"Katara what are you doing," Sokka stated as the Water Tribe girl shoved a bunch of items into his arms.</p><p>"I'm packing a canoe to go after them of course," Katara rolled her eyes at him in frustration.</p><p>"Hold on… who says that you're going?" Sokka snapped at her.</p><p>"Who says I can't go," Katara replied back with as much venom if not more.</p><p>"Go where?" came a sudden question from nearby. "And where did that ship I saw a bit ago go?"</p><p>Sokka and Katara turned to se a very perplexed Aang staring at them, more confused then cheerful. Sokka crossed his arms at the boy. "What are you doing here? Weren't you banished?"</p><p>"I thought you guys would need to help, so I came on Appa," Aang glanced around. "Where's Iana and Dami?"</p><p>Suddenly one of the flying lemurs dove into his shirt. Sokka glared at him in annoyance. "That jerk face took off with your sisters to attract the Avatar to him. This is what you get for acting like life is… life is…"</p><p>"A full supply of jerky…" Katara interrupted, highly unimpressed with her brother.</p><p>"Yeah, that…" Sokka nodded his head in agreement. "Now… you can't come with. What took you so long to get here?"</p><p>"Appa was slow," Aang replied.</p><p>"He has to go with you," Kanna sighed, "I have problems holding resentment now that I know certain things have come to light. Neither should you Sokka."</p><p>"Gran-Gran… it's his fault that his sisters have been captured," Sokka complained. "And we have no clue where the Avatar is!"</p><p>Aang started to whistle into the air trying to look completely innocent. This caused Sokka to glare at him. However, Gran-Gran spoke up. "They are his family, all the more reason have him go."</p><p>"Plus… the guy was close to a good idea…" Katara suddenly spoke up. "I mean… to kidnap Iana and Dami because…"</p><p>Sokka suddenly interrupted. "To kidnap them because he thought they were… no, to take hostage because he thought they were… no, to take hostage because he thought they were the Avatar's granddaughters… yeah right."</p><p>"Iana and Dami aren't my granddaughters!" Aang's eyes suddenly went wide, shock on his face. "I mean… Iana's older then me."</p><p>"Well, it has been a hundred years since you disappeared," Katara stated. "The mistake's bound to happen.</p><p>Sokka's jaw suddenly dropped and one of his eyes began to twitch. "Have I missed something?"</p><p>"It was something that Iana stated that made me think that…" Katara commented.</p><p>"Iana told me soon after Aang left," Kanna sighed.</p><p>"I still don't get it," Sokka was still confused.</p><p>"So… you guys figured out that I'm the Avatar," came Aang's reply, to which Kanna and Katara nodded their heads.</p><p>"No… we're doomed!" came Sokka's tone of despair.</p><p>While this was happening, they began to haul some items to the two Flying Bison. Aang pulled on his sleeve. "Are you coming or not Sokka?"</p><p>"Uhh… yeah," Sokka muttered, climbing onto the back of the beast. "Hold on… how are we supposed to catch up to them on these things? They can't fly and their slow?"</p><p>Aang shrugged his shoulders as did Katara. They both gave the command to take off, and Sokka almost fell off as the animals took off into the air. Dami's bison was on the saddle of Iana's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Captives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iana had to admit that the Fire Nation boy looked quite smug at his capture of the two sisters. She and Dami were taken up to the metal deck of the ship. The smug look on the boy's face though quickly disappeared when an old man approached him, the man having a very stern look on his face.</p><p>"Prince Zuko… this woman and this girl child are not the Avatar? What do you think that you are doing? The man stated, obviously not happy with the turn of events. The fact that the boy was a prince explained too why the boy was acting like a soilder… it was his royal duty one might say.</p><p>"Uncle… I believe these are the granddaughters of the Avatar," the boy tried to give the old man a smile, but quickly faultered.</p><p>"So… you've gone and kidnapped these pretty girls… shame Zuko… shame,"</p><p>"Not kidnapped… captured… they are prisoners of war," the boy responded.</p><p>"Prince Zuko…" the old man suddenly pointed at Dami, who… though her face was tear treaked… was beaming now with a big smile filled with some sort of innocence and naivity. "Do you think that is a prisoner of war? That is what I call a child!"</p><p>This caused the boy to blink a couple of times. "I would have just settled for the older of the two, but the younger one insisted on coming too… she… I … she,"</p><p>"Prince Zuko… what am I going to do with you?" the old man shook his head again.</p><p>Dami suddenly pointed at Zuko's eye. "How did that happen?"</p><p>"Girls are annoying," was what Iana suddenly heard the young prince muttere under his breath. He then spoke up to the crew. "Take them down to the holding cells. Be sure to make them comfortable as we are in for a long journey. I'll be in my quarters." And with that he stormed off, his uncle hot on his heals.</p><p>Iana found herself being let off while one soilder, very dejectedly, haulded Dami after him by the hand, not a normal task for a soilder. It was then that Iana heard the soilder reply from behind her. "Why are your clothes wiggling like that?"</p><p>Obviosuly when Dami had been picked up, the soilders had missed something due to her position when carried on the ship. The next thing Iana heard was Dami yelling, "Wait, come back!", as she chased after what was most likely a flying lemur. The older girl allowed herself a short smirk as she let the soilders lead her off, while the other chased after and lost sight of the younger Airbender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Airful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Dami was running lose in the corridors of the ship, chasing after a runaway Flying Lemur, Zuko was completely unaware of the situation at hand. He was instead in his quarters meditating and focusing on the Firebending skills of his. He focused mainly on his breathing technique as that was a major key essential to keeping control.</p><p>"What are you doing?" this comment startled Zuko, causing his eyes to snap open and for the candles to suddenly flare. Somehow, the youngest Airbender had snuck into his room and was now sitting among the candles with a little, white, not to mention, fluffy animal. "That was pretty."</p><p>Zuko stared for a fee seconds, wondering how she had gotten lose and why she had gone and caught one of the ships rats. Then again, it didn't look anything like a rat, which meant she likely had brought the <em>thing </em>onto the ship. "I thought you were being taken to the brig."</p><p>Dami blinked a couple of times. "I am not sure where the brig is, but my friend got lose and the person holding my hand wasn't very good at helping me catch her."</p><p>"Try, he wasn't very good at catching you," Zuko frowned.</p><p>"True… though I don't understand what that means," Dami commented. However, her eyes twinkled as if she understood somewhat of what he bespoke to her, in the fact someone was supposed to catch her, as if it were a game.</p><p>"Where's Uncle Iroh when you need him?" Zuko glared at the girl.</p><p>"He's the old man we saw before?" Dami chirped.</p><p>"Yes… why?" Zuko felt that he was neither very good with children or girls.</p><p>"I found him in his room. He was snoring… so I figured it was best not to ask him to play with me," the girl happily continued.</p><p>"I am quite sure Uncle would love to play tea party with you," Zuko was being factitious, though he had no doubts that this was something that his Uncle was likely to do.</p><p>"Really… umm… can I ask a question?" Dami suddenly had curiosity in her eyes.</p><p>"It had better not be about why I have this on my face," Zuko muttered, not really wanting to answer any questions.</p><p>"Why is it you have only shaved part of your head?" Dami suddenly asked, thinking she had been given permission to ask a question.</p><p>"What…" Zuko was rather taken aback."</p><p>"Male Airbenders shave their heads," Dami stated. "When they became masters, they get tattooed all over."</p><p>"So… you're telling me, no matter how old the Avatar is, because he is a male Airbender, he will be bald," Zuko stated dryly, none to pleased with the whole situation.</p><p>"Uhh huh," Dami smiled at him. "I asked once why I couldn't shave my head."</p><p>"I really don't care," Zuko sighed.</p><p>"They say if I did that… it would be like shaving a Flying Bison… unnatural," Dami chirped again.</p><p>"You are annoying," he finally got around to stating.</p><p>"Oh…" Dami had a mischievous glint suddenly in her eyes. It was then that Zuko found the flying lemur stuck right into his face. "Kissy kissy!"</p><p>"Augh!" Zuko backpedaled. It was then that a loud band was heard. "What was that?"</p><p>"How should I know? Dami quipped.</p><p>"I didn't ask you,"</p><p>"Funny. I didn't know you were that weird. My friend can't answer you either,"</p><p>"Augh," Zuko suddenly grabbed Dami around the waist, holding her under one arm, leaving the room to go investigate the situation. Of course, he couldn't chance leaving her alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko hurried to the deck, Dami hot on his heals. A few of his crew gave him odd looks as the little girl followed after them, the Flying Lemur clutched in her arms. All of them stifled any laughter they had, else their prince's temper be taken out on them. If he found out that they thought the issue was funny, he defiantly would have gone ballistic.</p><p>Also, their minds were preoccupied with the loud sound that rang across the metal ship. It had been two loud thumps that had brought them to their attention, making everyone wonder if the large metal ship had somehow managed to hit an ice float, causing damage that would slow down their progress back to the Fire Nation.</p><p>Also up and about due to the commotion was Zuko's Uncle Iroh. As they neared the entrance of the deck, Dami spoke up, causing Iroh to notice her. "Will you play tea party with me later?"</p><p>"Ahh… if we have time…" Iroh stated, taking a mental note to ask his nephew why Dami wasn't with her sister in the holding cell.</p><p>As Zuko opened the door onto the deck, he heard a sudden scuffling from behind and then felt himself flung onto the metal deck. He figured out what had happened when Dami spoke up. "That isn't a nice game to play Iana."</p><p>He also saw that two beasts had somehow appeared on the deck of his ship. With them was a male member of the water tribe, along with a female. Alongside them was a male Airbender, a child to be exact. Zuko got up from his position on one knew, noting that Iana's hands were still tied behind her back. He then turned to those invading his ship. "I see that you haven't brought the Avatar with you to help."</p><p>"But I am the Avatar," the male Airbender suddenly stated. This brought laughter from the entire crew.</p><p>"I really have no way of believing this," Zuko suddenly stated, standing all the way up. "Capture the three of them."</p><p>With this, a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers surged forward, surrounding each in the party. The Flying Bison had no way to turn around and help. Dami furrowed her forehead at the scene. "This isn't a nice game."</p><p>"That's because it isn't a game Dami," came Iana's response as Iroh helped her up. The fighting was rather hard pressed and the Fire Nation had a slight upper hand. As Zuko moved forward, so did Dami, following in his steps, her friend still in her arms. It was then that one of the soldiers knocked the male Airbender in the chin and sent him flying over the edge, into the water.</p><p>Everyone watched in shock, the soldiers taking the chance to grab the two water tribe members. Dami, the realization hitting her of what had happened to her brother, suddenly screamed, tears running hard from her eyes. "Aang!"</p><p>Then it happened, a roaring cyclone shooting up, the Airbender in the midst of it. Iroh shook his head in disbelief. "You wanted your proof, there it is."</p><p>Dami, seeing her brother as such, became suddenly afraid. She turned and ran away from him, towards the other side of the ship. As Aang attacked the soldiers, one of his attacks went wild. The attack hit Dami, sending her flying over the ship's edge, towards the water. Her Airbending skills could barely slow down her plunge.</p><p>Before Zuko realized what he was doing, he had stripped the heavy armor that would cause him to sink and dove over the edge after her and her lemur friend, into the icy water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Icy Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Zuko dove into the water, it rushed through his mind that he didn't understand why he was doing something so stupid. The only thing he could think of was that he felt he needed to. If he didn't do this, he felt he would regret it for the rest of his life, even more so then dishonoring his father so many seasons ago.</p><p>The air rushed and whistled past his ears, piercing his mind at the harshness of it. His heart pounded fast due to the adrenaline. His body then felt completely numb as the icy water covered his body. It was only after the cold feeling that the wet one came.</p><p>He opened his eyes, which instantly stung from the cold and saltiness of the water. However, Dami was sinking into the deeps caught his eye and he quickly kicked towards her, hoping to be able to catch up with her before he ran out of breath.</p><p>Closer and closer and closer he came. The lemur was still clutched in her arms. Air bubbled were escaping from both of their noses and mouths, causing Zuko to push up faster and harder. As he grabbed hold, he felt like his lungs would burst, but quickly turned toward the surface.</p><p>His chest was still pounding from the adrenaline rush, but something else was now causing it to pound. His lungs felt like Azula was sticking a million pins in them. His head felt like he'd been hit by a major martial arts blow. Thus, it came to a surprise to him that he even made it to the surface.</p><p>He then saw a rope hit the surface and to his best ability, he grabbed it, feeling himself being pulled back towards the deck. His muscles ached from the strain and also from the fact, his body was numb, or near so. His uncle and one other pulled them over the railing onto the deck.</p><p>Chaos was all around him. Nearly all of his soldiers were in someway or form unable to move. Iana was rubbing her wrists while the male water tribe member tried to bring the male Airbender to consciousness by slapping his face. No… it wasn't just an Airbender, but the Avatar.</p><p>Zuko then realized that the creature and Dami were cold, unmoving, not a breath coming from their bodies. Instinct, though his body itself was cold, told him to use his body heat to bend warmth back into the girl. As he began to do so, he saw the water bending out of Dami and the Lemur's mouth, hitting him in the face.</p><p>It was then that the water tribe girl, who had helped Uncle Iroh haul them up, grabbed Dami from his arms, hurried back towards where the rest of them were. This caused Dami to let go of the lemur, leaving it on the cold deck of the ship, only to be scooped up by Iroh, who began to put body heat back into the poor creature.</p><p>Without being given an order, a few of the soldiers began to move on them. The water tribe girl suddenly bent water into a very thin sheet of ice. Iana and Aang then used their Airbending skills to send a snowstorm at the men, allowing them to escaper to the beasts and take off.</p><p>"Must… stop…" Zuko chattered out. However, his uncle quickly shook his head.</p><p>"First, we need to get you warmed up,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two Flying Bison flew close to each other. Sokka and Katara had given up their parkas so that Dami could warm up faster. The little girl was still not fully awake and was only half aware of her surroundings. Thankfully, both Iana and Aang, along with Katara, had managed to get the little girls clothes dry.</p><p>Aang was moping on the front of Appa, blaming himself for the situation. It was his fault that he had run away. It was his fault they had ended up frozen. It was his fault that he was banished from the village in the first place, so then it was his fault that he wasn't there to surrender to Zuko. It was also his fault that Dami got knocked overboard.</p><p>Also moping was one Flying Lemur, who had come to realize its companion was mussing. Everyone has come to realize this and they were rather disheartened by it, but there was nothing at this point that they could do about it. While Sokka had placed the blame on Katara for this, he later retracted it saying there really wasn't anything she could do about it.</p><p>"I have to many questions though," Sokka started. "I mean, that buy was cruel, so why did he save Dami?"</p><p>"I have questions too," cam a very small and weak voice. Everyone turned to look at Dami, who had opened her eyes. "Why does he have that mark over his eye? Why doesn't he shave his whole head? When I see Uncle Iroh again, will he play tea party with me?"</p><p>"Dami… those people aren't very nice," Katara muttered, pulling the parka further up the girls chin.</p><p>"Then why did he save me when Aang got all scary? And why did Aang get all scary?" Dami asked, causing her older brother to flinch.</p><p>"I don't think, that deep down, he's really a bad person. However I have the feeling he really doesn't know what the right path in life for him is at this point," Iana sighed.</p><p>
  <strong>M</strong>
</p><p>Iroh stood in the doorway to Zuko's private quarters. He had given his nephew a tea that had put him into a very deep sleep. Iroh had then covered the boy up with more blankets. From underneath, unnoticed by Zuko, a small head poked out, that of the lemurs. The ex-general would check on the two of them every so often, but he had the feeling that both would make it through just fine, expesully considering how stubborn his nephew tended to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>